Breakfast
by The-Lady-Isis
Summary: Diana debates the best form of breakfast after a hard day's night on duty. Hints at BMWW


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: One-shot I came up with this morning ;)**

**Breakfast**

_Decsions…decisions…_

Diana pursed her lips as she mused over the breakfast menu in front of her. She'd had, to put it mildly, a helluva a night, which had begun in one time-zone and ended in another across the globe, and had technically been three nights, all strung together. Forest fires in California, would-be terrorists in Tokyo, political riots in Thailand, supervising the election in Iraq and finally an earthquake in Italy. All had either been resolved quickly, gone well or was not too severe. But, Hera, had they left her with an appetite.

She'd therefore come to New York after her shift ended (technically her shift had ended four hours ago—four hours ago had been when J'onn had forced her from the Watchtower to get some rest), looking for some breakfast. Somehow, on 28th Street, she managed to find a cafe that sold breakfasts from almost every country she'd visited last night. The range on the menu was so vast that Diana was having a hard time deciding what she wanted.

_Hmmmmm… _The 'Full Monty' sounded good. Bacon, Sausage, Egg, Hash Browns, Mushrooms, 'Baked Beans' toast and something called Black Pudding. She vaguely recalled being told—probably by Alfred—that Black Pudding was delicious until one was told what exactly went into it. She grimaced. Perhaps not. Maybe she should look to her adopted nation—which led to pancakes. Yes, _pancakes_ sounded appealing. Nicely filling and warming. A big stack of them, tumbling with blueberries and oozing with maple syrup.

There was the soft noise of someone clearing their throat, and Diana lowered the menu to see an incredibly excited waitress standing in front of her, her notepad trembling in her hand. "Um, have you decided what you'd like, ma'am. I-I mean Wonder Woman. Ma'am."

"Yes, thank you. I'd like-"

"_Diana?_" Superman's voice cut across her thoughts.

Gritting her teeth, Diana offered the waitress an apologetic smile and put a hand to her com-link. "Go ahead, Superman."

"_Did you forget about the Founder's meeting? Batman can't make it, but the rest of us are here._"

She looked at her watch. Damn—it was well past nine a.m. "No, I didn't forget. I'm en route now." She severed the connection and looked back the waitress. "I'd like a croissant and a hot chocolate to go, please."

There was a pause of less than a minute, then the girl was back with a disposable coffee cup in one hand and a brown paper bag containing her pastry in the other. Diana thanked her, paid, and then ordered a transport up to the Watchtower. She was just pressing a tip on the waitress when she vanished in a flash of blue-white light.

As Superman had said, she was the last one into the conference room, but for once didn't offer any apologies. She'd had a very long hard night, after all. Instead she sat and pulled out her pastry. It was thickly buttered inside (just in case there wasn't enough of that in the pastry itself) and with lashing of rich strawberry jam. She tucked in with a contented smile, then found herself being stared at by her colleagues.

Flash stood abruptly. "That's it, I'm getting pastry!"

He was gone, and then back again, with at least five pain au chocolat, all of which were gone within ten seconds. Shayera frowned at both of them. She was becoming increasingly cranky about food, since Thanagarian pregnancies had quite a severe impact on the mother's physiology, and Shayera in consequence was banished from most of her favourite foods.

"Ok, _he_ burns three hundred calories a minute, what's _your_ excuse? Pastry this early in the morning, it's almost immoral."

Diana shrugged. "I had zero sleep last night, I figure a croissant is acceptable."

"Huh," Wally commented, "then Bats must get a French breakfast every day."

"No, he gets oatmeal and fresh fruit. Much more nutritionally balanced," Diana answered.

They all fell silent before John raised an eyebrow. "And just how do _you_ know what Batman has for breakfast?"

Diana only smiled, quirked a brow, and finished her breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
